God hand
by Dragon Paul
Summary: This is a story where Naruto will be given the God hand and take note that not all the characters will appear but please enjoy and comment cause this is my first story


Dragonfirepka68

This is my first fanfiction

This is a story where naruto will be given the God hand and will fight devils and demons for a living.

so please sit back kick up your legs and enjoy the story.

**_Chapter 1_**

"Damn it why do i have to wander off into a desert without a Goddamn compass"

In a desert the features of a man could be seen as he walked through the desert his hands in front of his face to prevent dust and sands from entering his eyes. His attire consists of a bluish black jacked with a orange hoodie which had it sleves rolled up, on the back of the jacked is a demonic looking face the has a line going through the middle separated the two sides of the face from meeting, the right side of the face was coloured white and the left black, underneath he wore a black T-shirt with bluish black jeans as well as black boots. His has blue vibrant eyes and blond swept back hair with a white plaster on his left cheek.

After walking through the desert for about one hour with no hope of finding a town anymore and when he was finally about to give up, he caught sight of an open giant gate through the desert storm.

"Is that...a town?" he gasped before running through the storm inorder to reach the gate on time before it closes.

After ten minutes of running he finally reached the gates and walked through them before collapsing on the ground inorder to catch his breath.

"*pant*pant*pant*wow...running through that desert wasn't as easy as it looked" he said as he finally caught his breath and stood up before facing the desert and gave it the middle finger before walking further into the town.

**Florish ville**

"where's everyone?" he questioned as he had been walking for what felt and hour now and he haven't even caught sight of anything with legs.

"what's wrong... where's everyone?" he shouted before scanning his surroundings and caught sight of an open window with a man peeking through the open windon.

"hey you" he shouted as he ran towards the man, seeing him the man immeduately closed his window shut, causing our soon to be known protagonist running to come to a stop.

"o...k" he said before continuing on his path. "that's weird".

Haven Not even taken a step he heard the scream of a woman.

"Help me"

without a second thought he bolted towards the area where the sound was coming from, taking a sharp turn he came to the sight of two guys bullying a girl with mid night blue hair putting on a black blouse with black jeans, one of the guys bullying her were putting on a body suit consisting of black, red and mostly yellow and he had black markings around his eyes with a massaker on, while the other was also putting on a body suit consisting of blue, red and mostly black, he was fat and was putting on huge spiky iron bracelet that shouted be impossible for him to lift.

The fat one was dragging her right hand while his partner had a boomarang looking like blade raised in the air ready to cut off her hand and was laughing at the sound of her screams and plea for mercy, seeing what was about to happen he immediately made his presence known.

"Hey doof face "he shouted catching their attention, even the girl shouting for help turned to see who it was.

"That's no way to treat a lady" he said as he slowly walked towards them while tossing a coin up and down.

"If you dont have manners" he started as he ran towards them

"then i will teach you one" he shouted as he punched the fat one with all his fast.

"Is that it?" the fat man asked as he stood there, having not even moved away from his previous location.

"How?" Our soon to be known protagonist asked before he feltthe bones in his hand shatter and before he gripped it in pain.

"Aahhhh..."he tried to shout out his pain but he wasn't given a chance as he was sent flying coutesy of the big man right hand before he hit him back on a wall and fell down causing the slim one who now holding the girl to burst out and laugh in a maniac manner.

"hahahahahah the idiot doesn't know who his dealing with" the slim dude said as he calmed his self down.

"Grab him" the slim one ordered as the fat guy complied and grabbed his right hand as the slim guy raised up his blade for the cut.

"Wait please leave him alone" the girl shouted as she ran towards them bu t it was too late as the blade had already hit it mark.

"Arrrrgghhhh" he shouted out in agony as his right hand was cut clean off causing the dem...men to laugh before the slim man threw his arm on him and walked away with his partner

"Be grateful girl" the man said as he walked pass her "cause he just sacrificed himself for you"

"My arm" he shouted before his vision started to blur.

"It gonna be okay" he heard the voice of the girl say.

"Who...are...you?" he managed to asked before he passed out


End file.
